somtestfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay Walkthrough: Overview
The walkthrough begins in Udûn. Talion is approaching an Uruk encampment which Ratbag the Meat Hoarder, your target, is currently overseeing. __TOC__ Searching for Ratbag Approach and climb the wooden wall in front of you and dispatch of the Uruk sentry on top of the platform. With the sentry taken out, you can now move to the ropes connected to the platform. You are in a good position to search the camp and locate Ratbag. Enter the wraith world and turn your screen towards the stage on the right hand side. When given the option to, use your identify ability to confirm Ratbag's identity. Intro of Ratbag After locating Ratbag, it's time to dispatch the Uruk below with an aerial attack. After delivering the killing blow, every Uruk in the encampment is made aware of your presence, including Ratbag. Combat is your only option. You have to eliminate all Uruk, but be sure to keep Ratbag alive so you can use him to get to Orthog Troll Slayer. Once you have eliminated the opposition, Ratbag will attempt to flee. Chase him. Use your Wraith abilities to kill the two enemy Uruk that appear once you turn the corner, then take position on the overpass and ready your bow. Take aim at Ratbag's leg, and once ready, fire. This should immobilize and weaken Ratbag, allowing you to close the distance. Once you approach Ratbag, grab him and use your Wraith abilities to dominate him. Ratbag is now at your mercy. "Dominating" Ratbag With Ratbag injured and unable to flee, you can now easily use your powers of domination to bend his mind to your will. When you dominate an enemy, you have four options, each of which can dramatically change the balance of power within the Uruk army. Spy You can turn your captive in to a spy, who will infiltrate the Uruk ranks and report information about your enemies. Terrorize You can terrorize your enemy and let him live. He will spread rumors of your might throughout Sauron's army. Sacrifice You can simply kill your captive in your quest for revenge. Assassinate Ratbag is Orthog's bodyguard and gives Talion a unique opportunity to take Orthog by surprise. You can command Ratbag to attempt an assassination of his master. Because of Orthog's power, the odds of succeeding are quite low. In this case, the assassination option is the best choice. You can let Ratbag lead you to Orthog on what is most likely a suicide mission. Assassination target You can use your Wraith abilities to cause your enslaved Uruk to start a fight. In this case, the dominated Ratbag will attack Orthog and fail to kill him. Nevertheless, Ratbag's assassination attempt will wound Orthog and sew chaos, giving Talion a valuable edge. Talion's chance comes amidst the chaos as infighting begins. Using the aerial attack causes heavy area-of-effect damage. Orthog Remembers Orthog has realized that he is under attack and will seek Talion out. He remembers your previous encounter that resulted in his scarred face, and he takes this quite personally. The premise and flow of the battle is defined by your earlier actions and how you handled his henchmen. Depending on whether you chose to kill Ratbag or allowed him to escape, the encounter will play out differently. Surviving a battle like this with such a large crowd can be very difficult. The key to insuring success is make sure that enough of the army is under your power, as well as blocking incoming attacks at key times and using area-of-effect attacks. Category:Gameplay Walkthrough